


Kids will be Kids

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Kids will be Kids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Benny, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, dean and benny are turned into kids, ish, sam and cas try to cope, sastiel if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny are briefly turned into five year old children. Sam and Cas try to cope until they can find a cure. And when Dean and Benny are cured, certain things might be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids will be Kids

**Author's Note:**

> this is all tumblr's fault.

A five year old Benny flew across the room with a wild shout, an overgrown moose of a man hot on his heels. In the kitchen they could both hear loud clanging as Castiel continued to try and get Dean safely off the counters. Fat chance of that, Sam thought bitterly. If he knew his brother at all, there was no stopping him. Especially in child form. 

This was all that damn witch’s fault. Upon Dean’s invitation, Benny had joined them for the hunt. In the end, there were  _three_ witches and they all specialized in transforming lost men and women into children. However, in the process of killing the witches, a spell backfired, turning both Dean and Benny not just into children, but nearly  _babies_. They were lucky they weren’t in diapers.

Now, they were bunking down in one of the victim’s homes. The owner wouldn’t be coming back, and Sam and Cas needed the space to find a way to reverse the spell.

A scream echoed from the kitchen and Sam screeched to a halt, eyes wide as a five year old Dean rushed out from the kitchen and into the living room. Dean had a pot placed firmly on his head, the rim slipping past his eyes repeatedly. Dean huffed and grinned, pushing it up to reveal his mischievous green eyes. He waved a wooden spatula at Sam and screamed, “Get ‘im Be!” 

At that moment, Benny jumped out of nowhere and clamped his arms and legs around Sam’s feet. Sam felt the child bite at his jeans and grunted, watching as Benny’s over-sized blue hat fell off his fluffy blond head and hit the ground. 

“M’ hat!” Benny screamed, but Dean was quick to the rescue.

“I got it! I got it!” Dean skidded to a halt in front of Sam’s knees and ducked down, snatching up the hat and running away with it giddily. “I have power of the seas!” 

“Do not!” Benny roared, unlatching from Sam’s legs to chase Dean around the living room. 

Cas stumbled out from the kitchen and stared at the children run around the living room. He sighed and leaned against the door-frame. “I don’t think our plan is working, Sam.”

“I know,” Sam grunted. But neither of them moved, instead continuing to watch Dean trip and smack his head against the fallen pot. Dean started to cry but Benny leaned down and kissed it better. Sam rolled his eyes. He couldn’t wait to see Dean’s face when he remembered  _that_ one. 

As it turned out, he wouldn’t have to worry about Dean’s reactions. When Cas finally located the counter spell, Dean and Benny were sitting in the backyard making flower crowns and bouquets for each other. They enacted the spell as Dean prepared to hand Benny a golden flower crown. In mere seconds, Dean and Benny sat in the dirt in their adult forms, both of their clothes covered in petals and tiny flower arrangements. They stared at each other with wide eyes, the memories sinking in. Sam saw the blush that immediately colored both their cheeks, and he half expected Dean to drop the flowers and run away. But instead, Dean shyly handed over the golden flower crown. Benny smiled and accepted it. 

Sam stared. Cas smiled awkwardly. In the end, he decided, the spell hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it!
> 
> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
